Give Her More than A Moment
by puckishprosecutor
Summary: After a night of passion, Booth jumps the gun and does something dumb. Repercussions follow but hopefully a happy ending....


This is partially inspired on the commercial for the season premier when it appears Booth gives Brennan about 2 seconds to respond to his I love you before qualifying it with the professional attagirl thing.

No I do not own Bones or Booth or Brennan or Fox.

Give Her More than A Moment

By Puckish Prosecutor

It had been a crazy night of passion for Booth and Brennan.

An emotional case had led them back to her place where struck by her beauty and his long held back feelings for her, Booth had taken Bones into his arms and kissed her first gently and then longingly and she had responded eagerly.

He asked a question with his eyes when they came up for air and for answer she took his hand and led him to her bedroom.

There they had almost ripped each other's clothes off before he laid her down again and explored her from head to toe with his lips and his hands, kissing and licking and fondling and making every nerve in her body come alive.

After he had brought her to two earthshaking orgasms it was her turn to explore him as she moved over his incredible body with her lips and tongue and hand, finally taking his erection into her mouth until he could take it no more and pulled her under him and buried himself inside of her and they moved together in a rhythm and passion that led to the most incredible orgasms either of them had ever had.

They were too spent for most of anything after that with clothes flung all over the room, including her bra hanging from the light above their head. How it got there they didn't know but in his haste to touch her breasts Booth hadn't exactly been patient.

They fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms, bodies entangled and completely sated at least for the time being.

The next morning he woke her up with kisses across her face and when she woke up to him he looked into her eyes and said, "Last night was so incredible. I love you Bones."

She didn't respond right away. She was shocked. She wanted to say so much. Her eyes were wide as saucers.

He took that as rejection and dejectedly said, "I love you in a professional attagirl kind of way you know that, you've known that since September. This was just a onetime thing. Meant nothing more than that."

Her heart shattered into a million pieces and she said, "You're right. It was a onetime thing; We satisfied our biological urges, nothing more, nothing less. Meant absolutely nothing, in fact let's forget it ever happened."

She turned away from him so he couldn't see the tears in her eyes. She had thought it meant so much more and was thankful that she hadn't said what she had wanted to say before he said he only loved her as a friend and a work partner.

Meanwhile he was pretty dejected himself. He had hoped she would admit she at least had some strong feelings for him but she hadn't responded at all.

He got up and took a quick shower and got dressed and left. It was Friday of a 3 day weekend and he had Parker.

It was a miserable weekend for Brennan. She thought she could forget it and compartmentalize things but she realized she couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't take the thought of being with him in any way even at work because she would remember how it felt to have his hands on her body, his mouth on her lips and him buried inside her.

But it had meant nothing more to him than a great roll in the sack.

On Monday morning she called the FBI and without talking to Booth asked to dissolve their partnership and ask for another agent.

When he called her they had a horrible argument. She told him she didn't feel anything for him anymore and didn't want it to interfere with work. And since they weren't going to be working together they would never have to see each other again.

He finally agreed and wished her well; in his heart he knew maybe it would be right. Working together after the night they had shared when it meant nothing to her was going to be tough and he went into a meeting with Cullen and was told he was going to be assigned to another division at least for now.

Cullen and Cam had had a secret discussion in the meantime secretly agreeing that this would only be temporary hoping the best crime fighting team in the world would be able to work through whatever had broken them up.

Everyone at the Jeffersonian had been shocked. Brennan refused to talk about it even to Angela who tried to get something out of Booth who also refused to talk about it.

Cam and Hodgins tried as well with both of them. Neither could get anything out of them, They had both built up walls around them.

Within a week work was somewhat back to normal at both places. Booth was on his new work assignment and Brennan met her new partner, a nice older agent named Bob Kasper who had always wanted to get involved in this type of work.

Brennan immediately enjoyed working with him. He wasn't Booth nobody was but he was competent, friendly and they hit a good working vibe.

Booth liked his new work assignment working in financial crimes which was something that had always intrigued him.

They completely avoided each other. Booth saw Angela and Hodgins socially but he didn't even say her name and both Angela and Hodgins decided not to bring it up at all. Everyone was very confused as to what had happened.

Booth desperately wanted to know if Brennan had said anything to Angela but didn't dare ask. Angela desperately wanted to tell him that Brennan was obviously miserable and going about as a robot but didn't dare say anything.

Brennan knew Angela and Hodgins had dinner with Booth and wanted to ask them the next day but didn't dare ask. Angela wanted to tell her best friend the man was obviously miserable and heartbroken and again ask what the blankety had happened but didn't dare ask.

A few weeks later Parker was in a big performance at school. About a week before the breakup Brennan had promised Parker she would be there and decided to keep her promise. It would kill her to be there and see him but she had made a promise. She loved the impish boy and didn't want to disappoint him.

She had a doctor's appointment that afternoon and received some rather shocking news. But it wasn't too much of a shock when she counted back and remembered they had been lost in the throes of passion and condoms were not exactly on their minds that night.

She was happy but not sure what would happen.

Meanwhile the morning of the play Booth got a knock on his office door and saw his old friend, Mary Dempster standing there. They hugged and Mary told him she was in town for just a day to take care of some personal business.

She and her family had been neighbors in his apartment building for 2 ½ years and they had become close but then her husband had been transferred to Chicago.

He asked her about her husband and kids and she said they were doing fine and then said, "Remember Parker? He would love to see you. He's in a play tonight. Why don't we go together and the three of us will have dinner afterwards."

She asked, "What about your partner? How is she doing? You used to talk about her all the time. Will she be joining us?"

She could see pain evident in his chocolate brown eyes as he answered, "We don't work together anymore. We're not even friends. Haven't seen her in a month. Would rather not even hear her name."

Mary said, "Such a shame. Jeff and I kind of always expected we'd be returning for your wedding. You were so obviously in love with each other, no matter what you both said to us."

Booth quickly changed the subject and Mary showed him the latest pictures of her husband, kids and dog.

That night Brennan arrived at the playhouse a little early and took a seat near the middle of the auditorium. She noted with pride the program that listed Parker Booth as the headlining "star" of a play the kids had helped write themselves.

Then she saw them. Booth was with a beautiful blonde woman and they were laughing and he was holding her arm. She saw them walk to the parent's section and sit next to Rebecca and Brent. They didn't see her.

She stayed through the play and afterwards was leaving when Parker spotted her. She walked over to him, Rebecca, Brent, Booth and Mary and hugged him and said, "Hi everyone. I promised Parker I'd be here tonight and I always keep my promises."

It touched Booth to his very core that she had come despite their breakup. She cared that much about his son that she hadn't wanted to disappoint him.

She looked at Booth and couldn't help but notice how hot he was. Heck he was always hot. But he had his arm around another woman.

She said, "Hi, Agent Booth how are you?"

Booth answered, "Just fine, Dr. Brennan and how are you?"

Booth watched her closely she had dark circles under her eyes with the rest of her face pale as a ghost. He didn't know she had spent intermission sick in the restroom.

She wanted to answer, "Just fine. Perfectly healthy just one little caveat. Your child is growing inside of me." But she said, "Doing well. Who's your friend?"

Booth said, "Mary Dempster. "

Brennan hadn't actually met her she had only seen them entering and leaving his apartment and he had talked about her all the time when they had been neighbors.

The women shook hands pleasantly and then Brennan's beeper went off. She checked it and saw a message that she had to go to the lab.

She said, "It was good seeing all of you. Parker you did great at the play. I'm glad I came. Nice meeting you, Mary."

She hurried off.

She went to the lab where there was new information on the latest case. Angela noticed she had a strange reaction to the smell and wondered what the heck was going on.

Afterwards Brennan went home and cried herself to sleep. What a mess they had on their hands. Booth had found someone else and she was pregnant with his child,

A couple of months passed. Brennan and Booth were deeply immersed in work and tried to bury themselves in it.

Booth was haunted still by the night of the play. He wanted to call her so badly. He was hoping they could be friends again. He still was deeply hopelessly in love with her.

Brennan was haunted by that night as well as the night they had made love as she had a reminder of that night growing inside of her. She knew people would be able to tell soon and word would get back to him so she had to tell him.

She knew he still spent time with Angela and Hodgins and Cam. They still were all friends and the three friends were hoping eventually they could help them work whatever had happened out.

She wanted to ask them about Mary but didn't. They told her Booth was doing fine and they enjoyed spending time with him. They had offered to stop their own friendships out of loyalty to her but she had said there was no reason.

She did find it interesting that Booth always joined them alone. She guessed he and Mary were probably having enough fun on their own without joining the others.

About 4 months after their night together and 3 months after the play Brennan was called to the FBI offices to meet with Caroline about a trial that was about to start regarding one of their last cases.

She was worried about seeing Booth because she knew they were going to be in the meeting together. She was lucky because she was relatively tall and in good shape she didn't really show yet.

She had a sonogram that morning. She found out the baby was a perfectly healthy boy. She was ecstatic. She heard the heartbeat strong and clear and knew it wouldn't be long before she felt the baby moving and kicking.

When she arrived at the FBI building she ran into Caroline first. Caroline noticed something different about her but didn't say anything about it. She just said, "We're meeting with Agent Booth and the other prosecutor in 10 minutes in room 12."

Then she ran into Sweets and they had a pleasant short conversation.

She was really nervous as she approached the hallway where Booth's office was. She couldn't avoid it it was the way to the meeting room where she was going.

As she walked by his office his back was turned to her and he was talking animatedly into the phone obviously excited as he said, "Mary that would be great. Can't wait to see you. Dinner at my place then we'll go from there."

She figured it looked like he was still with Mary. What she didn't know was Mary was telling him she and her husband were coming into town and he would be having dinner with both of them and deciding which movie to see afterwards.

She went into the meeting room and tried to stop the tears from falling but couldn't. She took the sonogram picture out and it made her cry even more.

She didn't see him coming up behind her to say hello when he saw her sobbing. He was about to tell her Caroline had buzzed him and said it would be about 10 more minutes as she was called into an emergency meeting on another case.

He put both hands on her chair and turned her around to face him and the picture floated out of her hand.

He picked it up and saw what it was. He also saw the words "Temperance Brennan, 18 weeks"

He did the calculations in his head very quickly. He took her gently in his arms and said, "I love you Bones, we need to talk about this."

Just at that moment Brennan felt the baby kick for the first time. She took his hand and placed it on her lower abdomen and he felt the miracle too. He kissed her gently with promise of more to talk about later.

But before the others walked in he said, "And just to clarify, I really love you and I mean really love you."

She said, "I love you too." Just as Caroline and the other prosecutor, Patrick Smith walked into the room and they had their meeting.

During the meeting Booth and Brennan couldn't take their eyes off of each other. The meeting was interesting but seemed to take forever.

After it was over and Caroline and Patrick left, Booth turned to Brennan and said, "Why don't we meet at my place in an hour? We obviously have a lot to talk about."

She said, "Your son wants to eat so I'll bring some food over."

He said, "What does Parker have to do with this?" Then realization dawned on him and asked, "Are you trying to tell me we're having a boy?"

She smiled and said, "Yes and he's just like his father. Wants to eat all the time and has some strange tastes in food."

They both laughed and the ease between them was back at least to some degree but they had some hurdles to cross.

The next hour stretched like days to both of them. They were both very nervous about what would be said and decided that night.

Finally she knocked at his door and he answered eagerly to find her standing there holding a bag of thai food and he was holding a bouquet of daffodils for her.

They didn't say much to each other as she walked over to the couch and put the food on the table in front of the couch as they had always done and sat down.

He asked her what she wanted to drink and she said, "Milk with a touch of chocolate sauce if you have it."

He got her milk and poured himself a cup of coffee. She obviously couldn't drink and he didn't want his judgment clouded for this very important conversation,

He sat down next to her and impulsively pulled her close to him. She settled into his arms and let out a happy sigh of contentment. With his other hand he stroked her abdomen in wonder and the baby responded by kicking at his father as if to say "Get on with it Dad!"

He chuckled and decided to dive right in. He said, "Bones that morning I wanted to tell you how much I love you and always have and that I wanted that night to be the start of something more between us, the start of our forever. But when you didn't say anything I did the same thing I did last fall and ruined the moment."

She said "Just like last fall you didn't give me a chance to respond and of course being me both times I took it hard. Last fall I wasn't ready to say I love you yet but was ready to tell you I did want something more and it was time to explore that. The night we made love I was ready to say I love you but was trying to get the courage to say it back before you stopped me and then I was worried about being embarrassed."

He said, "I should've given you time and instead of dealing with it, we both ran from it, we've wasted so much time not only the last 4 and a half months but the last 5 years. But we have to put that behind us and concentrate on our future, not only for us but for our son."

She said, "And I shouldn't have jumped the house and ended the partnership right away. We could even have used Sweets to help us."

Booth smiled at her and said, "It's jumped the gun, Bones. We are the two most stubborn people in the world aren't we? If our son gets that from us he will be 2 months late too stubborn to even be born on time!"

She laughed and then her stomach growled and their son gave their now intertwined fingers on top of her stomach a swift kick and she said, "We better eat."

They ate their dinner in companionable silence just stealing glances, just reveling in the fact they were together again.

After the food was gone she settled against his chest and he put his arms around her. They just stayed there in companionable happy silence for a little while just reveling in being together again.

It wasn't long before she fell asleep and he gently carried her to his bed and pulled the covers over her, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead before returning to his living room to watch some TV and digest all that had happened. It wasn't too long before he was sawing wood on his couch. They were both emotionally and physically exhausted and needed some rest.

When Bren an woke up the next morning she was a little confused for a minute and then remembered all that had happened. She wondered where he was.

She walked into the living room and found him stretched out on the sofa sound asleep. She sat down on the side of the couch and reached over and stroked his face. She couldn't believe what was happening. The past 4 and a half months of sadness and misery seemed like a distant memory and now they were on their way to forever.

She went out to her car and got her laptop and also she was happy for good timing as before she had gone to the FBI building for the meeting she had stopped at a maternity store and bought a whole slew of things she needed so she had a change of clothes.

She went back to her apartment and was on her cell phone to her doctor on her way back up.

He had woken up after she left and saw her gone as he checked the bedroom but was relieved to see her purse still there and then he heard her approach in the hallway and he opened the door just in time to hear her say, "Thank you Doctor Jones. I thought that sexual intercourse was fine at this stage but wanted to be sure. It just hasn't been an issue until now so I hadn't been paying too much attention to that information." And she hung up.

She turned to him and realized he had heard what she had said. His eyes were wide as saucers.

He asked, "Did you ask your doctor that question for any particular reason?"

She smiled at him and said, "I think we may be heading in that direction and wanted to make sure it was okay. The baby and I are perfectly healthy so there are no problems until the last month."

He kissed her and said, "I love you and have been wanting to be with you again ever since the night we made our son. I've wanted to be with you for years but after a taste of how wonderful it can be, all I wanted to do was move somewhere with you, quit our jobs and make love 24/7 on a deserted island."

She kissed him back and said, "I feel the same way. I love you so much. I want you to make love to me again. This time we will know it's making love."

He carried her to his bedroom where they made love slowly and passionately before getting into the shower and making love again.

Afterwards they had breakfast and then they had to talk about something else.

They had to decide what and when to tell the others. She had a baby bump a very small one and she had been able to hide it under lab coats and such but that wouldn't last much longer.

She wondered how she had been able to get past Angela's eagle eyes.

They also wanted to work together again. It was good timing as the agent she was working with enjoyed the work but he wanted to go back to his original job and the case he had been on had just wrapped up.

It was Saturday so they devised a plan.

She called Angela and asked her and Hodgins to meet her at the diner for dinner. He called Cam and asked her the same.

They didn't tell the others anything just they wanted to have dinner. They hoped the three wouldn't talk to each other.

After that she hesitantly said, "I heard you talking to Mary. She's not going to be happy, Are you going to break up or what?"

Booth said, "We're just friends. She's coming into town with her husband! Did you think we were together?"

She said, "Yes. I saw you at the play and then you were talking to her when I walked by your office and saying you'd see her."

He said, "She's an old friend and this is my fault for not explaining to you. She and her husband are in town tomorrow night for a few days on business. They used to live with their kids next door to me. Parker and their son are good friends too and they keep in touch by email."

She laughed and said, "Again we let our stubbornness get in the way but that's all over now. I want to be with you forever."

He said, "I do too. I want us to be together for the rest of our lives, us, Parker, our son and maybe even one or two more?"

She said, "I like that idea. You have shown me what love is and what we can have. We belong together. I like the idea of in 2 years or so adding another child maybe a girl this time to be spoiled by her big brothers. You know I'm not impulsive usually but we've waited 5 years. I want to marry you and start our lives together."

He kissed her and asked "How about tomorrow afternoon?"

She said, "Yes unless it can be tonight. Let's call everyone else to meet us tonight at the diner. This will be the fastest wedding in history."

They spent the rest of the day making love, making calls and just being in love and being together.

That evening Angela and Hodgins were the first to arrive at the diner. Cam was next and saw them there and then Max showed up. Then Parker and Rebecca came in. Then Sweets. Then Russ and Amy came in. Then Cullen came in. Then Jared who had returned to DC came in. Something obviously was up.

Especially when they all discovered that either Brennan or Booth had called them and asked them to meet him or her there.

Angela suddenly wondered to herself if maybe her best friend wasn't putting on weight due to overeating. She had thought that was strange since Brennan barely ate.

Finally Booth and Brennan arrived and everyone could see that this was a big night. Their hands were intertwined and they were beaming at each other. And she was wearing a blue maternity dress that didn't hide her baby bump.

They didn't have to say anything to anyone as they were surrounded by their friends and family with hugs, and tears and a squeal or two from Angela.

They did explain they were together and yes they were expecting a baby, Parker was beaming at the idea of being a big brother. Max was beaming at the idea of having a grandchild from day 1 and a grandson this time. Sweets was beaming because he just was a beamy type of person.

Then they had another bombshell as Booth asked, "What does everyone have planned for tomorrow afternoon. We're going to meet Caroline at the courthouse and wanted to know if you'd like to join us"

Angela asked "Is she going to join us for lunch?"

Brennan said, "No she's going to join us forever."

Angela's squeal could be heard all over the world.

Hodgins said, "I have a better idea. How about having it at my place? I can make some calls and you can have a wedding. Not the fanciest one on earth but a wedding it will be."

Booth shook his hand and Brennan hugged him and they agreed.

Then Brennan turned to Angela and asked, "Will you be my maid of honor?"

Angela hugged her and said, "Of course. Did you really need to ask?"

Booth then turned to Jared and asked him to be his best man.

Everything else was decided quickly. They would just have Jared and Angela stand up for them. Cam would sing. Max would give her away.

The next day Angela picked Brennan up and they went to a bridal salon and found dresses. Brennan would wear a simple white ankle length maternity dress of pure silk and lace with a hat with a small veil. Angela would wear a simple black and white calf length dress.

When they arrived at the Hodgins estate everything was frenzy but an organized one. Since the day was beautiful they were able to have an outdoor wedding.

The chairs were set up the flowers were everywhere and there was even a small band.

Hodgins had decided to himself of all the things he had been able to do because of his money and connections this was the best yet

Caroline arrived and went over last minute details with them and at the appointed time Max walked his daughter down the aisle as Cam sang "From This Moment On".

Caroline began the ceremony and there wasn't a dry eye in the entire place among their family and friends, the people they loved, as they said the age old words to each other that bonded them forever.

When Caroline said, "By the power vested in me by the Commonwealth of Virginia, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Booth took her into his arms and kissed her just in time for their son to let loose a flurry of kicks as if showing his own approval.

Finally Caroline said, "I present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Seeley Booth" and everyone cheered as they all but danced back down the aisle together soon to be surrounded by their family and friends.

The evening was a blast and at the end Hodgins announced that he had pulled one more connection and they had 3 hours to meet his private jet at the airport for a flight to Hawaii and a stay at his Oceanside villa he had there.

They spent a blissful week there and after that met Parker at Disneyworld for a few days of fun and bonding as a family.

Parker was a little stunned at the turn of events but very happy. They were all a little stunned at how things had happened.

When they returned to DC they returned to work and finding a house for them. He moved into her apartment since it was bigger when they came back.

Soon they found a house in Virginia with a huge backyard, 5 bedrooms, enough for them, Parker, their baby and the 2 more they had decided they would like to have.

As she got bigger and the due date drew nearer she left field work but stayed working in the lab until the last minute.

One day about 10 days before the baby was due she was working on a body in limbo with Wendell when suddenly Wendell asked "Dr. Brennan (They had decided she would use her maiden name professionally but her married name personally) where is that water coming from? It's all over the floor" and noticed her embarrassed look and the fact her face was contorted a bit in pain.

She said, "It's from me, my water just broke and I'm having contractions."

Wendell hurried her out of limbo as she called Booth on his cell phone. The hospital was between the Jeffersonian and the FBI building so it was decided he would meet them there.

Soon the waiting room was full of anxious family and friends as Booth and Brennan were taken up to labor and delivery.

In about 10 hours with tears streaming down his parent's faces, George Maxwell Booth named after Booth's grandfather and Max made his grand entrance into the world, a healthy 8 pounds 2 ounces, 21 inches long with a full head of wavy black hair and blue eyes.

He was placed on his mother's stomach as his parents oohed and aahed over him and Booth cut the cord. They counted fingers and toes and admired their perfect beautiful son.

After kissing his wife and saying "I love you" Booth walked into the waiting room to share the happy news with the assembled family and friends.

Soon they were gathered in Brennan's room with George sleeping soundly in his mother's arms. He was passed around gently like the treasure and precious gift he was,

When Angela got to hold him she asked him, "How would you like a playmate in 7 and a half months?"

They all looked at her as a beaming Hodgins acknowledged that yes he and Angela were expecting a baby. They were going to get married in a few weeks.

Soon afterwards everyone else was gone but the new parents and their son.

Booth said, "I'm going to let you have some rest. You've had a busy day. I'm going to take Parker out for some food and guy talk, But we all have the best days of our lives ahead of us starting right now. You, me, George and Parker. The future has just begun."

Epilogue

Michael John Hodgins was born 7 ½ months later.

Christine Seelia Booth arrived 2 ½ years later followed by another girl, Elizabeth Angela Booth who was born the same day as Jennifer Marie Hodgins.

Cam married a man they all liked and added 2 kids to the group herself. Michelle became the groups babysitter and with all the kids involved could have put herself through college and medical school just on that!

Russ and Amy added two children to the girls they already had. The girls as they got old enough also babysat.

Max remarried and found happiness.

Sweets and Daisy married and had two kids.

Jared found happiness with a wonderful woman they all adored and joined his brother at the FBI and had three kids.

Even Sully found happiness with of all people Perotta. They sailed around the world together which made everyone happy since they wouldn't have to deal with them.

Booth and Brennan worked together for a few more years until he was promoted up the chain of command and she retired from field work to work in limbo and teach.

So in other words they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
